Victory Quotes (Lawl Hustle)
'Victory Quotes '- Victory Quotes are new addon Super Smash Lawl Hustle, and completely new feature to SSL games. After each 1-versus-1 fights character, whom came up as victorious, says something about defeated opponent, usually taunt. Adam Conover B.O.B. Bridget Broken Matt Hardy Brother Nero Calder Captain Vladimir Catwoman Claudette Dupri Comic Book Guy Daphne Deathstroke Decapre Fault Zone Girafarig Hoss Delgado Iron Maiden Josey Kowalski Lester the Unlikely Lt. Linn Kurosawa McPixel Merasmus Minuteman Monkey Mr. Freeze Mr. Olivares Obelix Oka Ruto Pharah Pit Worm Plusle and Minun Prince Charming Rabbid Cranky Vs. Adam Conover "Buabuabhua... Bwa bwa-Gahh..." Mimics Adam before giving it up. Vs. B.O.B. "Bwabwa? Bwuabwabwa..." Pokes unconscious B.O.B. Vs. Bridget "Bway? Bwarl? Bwa bwa baugh..." Vs. Broken Matt Hardy "Bwa! Bwa bua bgua!" Boasts about himself. Vs. Brother Nero "Bwa bghua bguatha." Vs. Calder "BWA BWA BWA!" Runs away. Vs. Captain Vladimir "Bghua bgua bwoon... Bwa bwa bwatibwa?" Vs. Catwoman "Bguat? Bwa bwa bwa..." Vs. Claudette Dupri "Bhway? BWGUAHAHAHA!" Vs. Comic Book Guy Sits'' on Guy's belly while reading comic. "Bwash..." Vs. Daphne "Bwabwa-Bwarnky!-Bwaang!" Vs. Deathstroke "Bwa... Bware bwa bwally bwad bwabwasin." Vs. Decapre "Bwaone bwa bwa... Augh bwa bwa..." ''Walks away complaining. Vs. Fault Zone "Bwance? Bua bwa bwarn!" Throws away his cane and starts to dance. Vs. Girafarig "Bwa! Bwaard!' Tries to ride on Girafarig. Vs. Hoss Delgado "Bwane bwa bwar bwam... Bwa bwa bwad..." Vs. Iron Maiden "Bwather bwad bwant... Bwan bwa bwarn?" Vs. Josey "BWA BWA BWAR BWAMOR!!! BWA BWA BWARREBLE!" Vs. Kowalski "Bwalski... Bwations!" Vs. Lester the Unlikely Laughs at Lester in panic. Vs. Lt. Linn Kurosawa "Bwa? Bwat bwa bwa bwalling abwabwatic?" Does backflip, but falls on ass. Vs. McPixel "Bwabwa..." Vs. Merasmus "Bwabwanomicon! Bwa bwa bwan!" Stoles Bombonicon. Vs. Minuteman "Bwaro? Bwa bwa bwaver bwa bwa." Vs. Monkey "Bwa bwa bwo bwupid... Bwanky Bwang bwa bwartter bwan bwa." Vs. Mr. Freeze Hits him with his cane. ''"BWAP! BWATH! BWA! PWUNS!" Vs. Mr. Olivares "Bwa bwach bwad... Bwa bwa bwastibwa!" Vs. Obelix ''Pokes Obelix's belly with cane. Vs. Oka Ruto "Bwap bwaking bwe bwik... Bwa bwa bwat bwary." Vs. Pharah "Bwose bwad bwis bway... Bwaly bwards, bwa bwaion." Vs. Pit Worm "BWAAA! BWAAAR... Bwahaha... Bwa, bwan bwa bwe bwared bwy bwit..." Vs. Plusle and Minun "Bwo bwattens bwa bwo bwaice. Bwall bwood bwo bwe bwat" Vs. Prince Charming "Bwa bwa... Bwak bwi bwane bways bwook bwas bwa bwant." Vs. Rabbid Cranky (Mirror) "Bwate bwood... Bwa bwant bwet bwinal..." Vs. Rain Leans hand to check if it's still reaining. Vs. Razor Ramon "Bwad bwuy? Bwa... Bwam bwatter bwan bwa!" Vs. Rocket Raccoon "Bwupid bwatent... Bwabwady bwach bwan bwabwanas..." Vs. Rose Wilson "Bwa bwa bwa... Bwick bwar bwallfies..." Vs. Sir Dregan "Bwaugh... Bwal bwarible" Vs. Speedy Eggbert Chews Eggbert's goo bullets. Vs. Sponge "Bwabwaby..." Vs. Stewie and Brian's Time Clones "Bway bwany bwar bwo bwere?" Vs. Taskmaster "Bwopy bwabbid! Bwind bwar bwyle" Vs. Teen Titans Go! "Bwa bwids bwis bway..." Vs. Unikitty "Bwalm bwan... Bwa bwar bwo bwauld..." Vs. Vanguard 1 Tingles with it to make weapon. Vs. Vector "Bwar bwapons bwa bwarrly bwaking." Vs. Warriors for Hire "Bwar bwards bwak bwice... Bwan bwa bworrow bwit?" Vs. Wheelchair Guy "Bwa! Bwar bwead bwall bwoff!" Vs. Yorick Takes his shower. Vs. Zeus "Bwa... Bwa bwat bwat bwa bwall bwarnd." Rain Razor Ramon Vs. Adam Conover Vs. B.O.B. Vs. Bridget Vs. Broken Matt Hardy Vs. Brother Nero Vs. Calder Vs. Captain Vladimir Vs. Catwoman Vs. Claudette Dupri Vs. Comic Book Guy Vs. Daphne Vs. Deathstroke Vs. Decapre Vs. Fault Zone Vs. Girafarig Vs. Hoss Delgado Vs. Iron Maiden Vs. Josey Vs. Kowalski Vs. Lester the Unlikely Vs. Lt. Linn Kurosawa Vs. McPixel Vs. Merasmus Vs. Minuteman Vs. Monkey Vs. Mr. Freeze Vs. Mr. Olivares Vs. Obelix Vs. Oka Ruto Vs. Pharah Vs. Pit Worm Vs. Plusle and Minun Vs. Prince Charming Vs. Rabbid Cranky Vs. Rain Vs. Razor Ramon (Mirror) Vs. Rocket Raccoon Vs. Rose Wilson Vs. Sir Dregan Vs. Speedy Eggbert Vs. Sponge Vs. Stewie and Brian's Time Clones Vs. Taskmaster Vs. Teen Titans Go! Vs. Unikitty Vs. Vanguard 1 Vs. Vector Vs. Warrior for Hire Vs. Wheelchair Guy Vs. Yorick Vs. Zeus Rocket Raccoon Rose Wilson Sir Dregan Speedy Eggbert Sponge Stewie and Brian's Time Clones Taskmaster Teen Titans Go! Unikitty Vanguard 1 Vector Warriors for Hire Wheelchair Guy Yorick Zeus Category:Super Smash Lawl Hustle Category:Victory Quotes Category:Special Category:Terms